Dulce Hogar
by kratos290
Summary: Luffy un chico común, que tiene una vida común, bueno no tan común, ya que tiene una aventura apasionada con su sexy vecina, de la que siempre estuvo enamorado.
1. Prologo

Saludos a todos, se que me he ausentado "un poco" pero es que el trabajo, el posgrado y otros factores me han alejado de esto, pero pues ahora estoy tratando de volver agarrar el ritmo, también para comentarle que "Una vida juntos" va estar en pausa por un tiempo, debido a que no me llega la inspiración, por lo que una disculpa a los seguidores de la historia, pero aqui les traigo otra, que la hare un poco mas corta y si la podre terminar, por su atención gracias.

Por mientras los dejo con el prólogo o Introducción.

Prologo

Hola a todos, me llamo Monkey D. Luffy hace poco que inicie mis estudios de preparatoria, soy un chico normal, común y corriente como cualquier otro, moreno claro, cabello negro y con una cicatriz debajo de mi ojo izquierdo que me hice jugando cuando era un niño con una vida normal, pero en este momento yo estoy teniendo sexo con mi hermosa y sexy vecina Boa Hancock, una belleza de mujer con su piel blanca como la misma porcelana, su cabello negro y largo que toca su exquisito trasero y con unos ojos violetas que me hace que me pierda en ellos, se preguntaran porque estoy haciéndolo con ella, verán mi padre es un arqueólogo reconocido y siempre está viajando en el extranjero, mi madre falleció cuando era un bebe, desde pequeño ella me ha cuidado, es como una madre para mí, la quiero y la adoro, pero un día al mediodía cruzamos la línea y desde entonces todo cambio.

- Luffy te amo tanto, nunca te alejes de mi – Dice Hancock con una cara de gran satisfacción, mientras es penetrada por el chico.

- Nunca lo hare mi quería y amada Hancock – Le respondió Luffy de la misma manera mientras seguía golpeando sus cadera contra las de ella.

Después de unos minutos más ambos llegaron al clímax donde cayó uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, agitados por lo que acaban de hacer pero con una enorme sonrisa y tomando sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, para finalizar con un tierno beso.

Luffy te arrepientes de estar con una mujer como yo? – Pregunta la pelinegra al chico.

Nunca, no hay nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir – Le contesto el moreno para luego abrasarla como si se le fuera a ir.

Y pensar que todo esto empezó aquella mañana que fui a ver mis resultados de ingreso a la preparatoria….


	2. Capitulo 1: Celebración

**Capítulo 1: La celebración**

_Día de resultados para los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso…_

Hoy era el día que daban los resultados para los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso a la preparatoria One Piece, una de las más prestigiosas por sus planes de estudios, ahí estaba nuestro protagonista buscando en la tabla de resultados su nombre para saber si quedo matriculado, estuvo un buen rato buscando que casi se resignaba a creer que no había aceptado, pero una chispa de suerte lo ayudo a encontrar su nombre entre los seleccionados.

Urraaaaa, quede, oh yeah!, estoy dentro, vivaaaa! – Exclamo el chico con mucha alegría, pero luego siente como es apresado por un par de brazos y luego es apretado contra dos suaves "almohadas", se voltea y se fija quien lo tiene abrasado - ¿Eh?, ¿Hancock-nee? – Era nada más y nada menos que su vecina Boa Hancock.

Felicitaciones Luffy, eso es genial y muy bueno - Le dice la pelinegra mientras lo seguía abrazando.

Hancock-nee, tus pechos son más suaves de lo inusual – le dice el morocho que aún seguía entre los pechos de la mujer – ¿cómo es que han crecido de nuevo? – le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su teta derecha y apretaba un poco.

Los demás estudiantes al ver esa escena se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos y se podía oir algunos como "¿_no es demasiado joven para ser su madre?_"_, "Es muy mayor para ser su novia", "Que grandes tetas, ¿Qué talla serán?", "Que sexy se ve"_.

Este, mejor vámonos a celebrar a mi casa – Le dijo mientras lo subían al taxi y emprendían el regreso a su casa, durante el trayecto Hancock recordó algo que tiene muy presente desde hace tiempo – _Oh Luffy, te veo y aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste hace 8 años_ – Pensaba la bella dama mientras recordaba aquel dia.

_- 8 años atras -_

Nos encontramos en una casa de dos pisos muy bonita con un jardín al frente y grandes ventanas, dentro de ella se encontraban un niño de 8 años jugando con un robot en la sala, él estaba muy entretenido jugando hasta que una hermosa joven de 16 años se sienta en el otro sillón de la sala con una taza de té, el pequeño se percata de su presencia y la mira.

Hey, ¿Por qué estas siempre en mi casa Hancock-nee? – le pregunta el niño.

Pues veras, tu padre nunca está en casa, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte – le dice la muchacha con una linda sonrisa para luego decirle – Puedes pensar en mi como una madre si quieres.

No quiero – Le contesto el niño dejando desconcertada a la joven – no quiero eso.

¿Por qué no quieres? – le pregunto algo triste.

Porque no quiero que seas mi mama – Dijo el niño poniendo más triste a Hancock – Quiero que seas mi esposa en lugar de ser mi mama – termino de decir el niño, Hancock se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo el niño.

No sabía porque, pero su corazón le latía muy fuerte al oír eso, le parecía muy tierno el que se lo dijera ese pequeño niño, tal vez no sepa lo que estaba diciendo, pero algo le decía que era muy enserio, así que con una linda sonrisa le dijo – Claro que seré tu esposa cuando seas más grande – para luego darle un beso en su frente.

_- Presente -_

Oh si, que bello recuerdo – Dijo Hanckock en voz alta que pudo ser escuchada por Luffy.

¿Cuál recuerdo? – Dijo el moreno sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos.

Uno que tengo muy presente – le dijo con una sonrisa – por cierto, el tiempo vuela.

¿Eh?, ¿Por qué lo dices? – El chico se queda confundido con lo que dijo.

Porque todavía recuerdo esas palabras que dijiste hace 8 años como si fuera ayer – Dijo apenada Hancock.

Por dios, deja ese tema, fue hace mucho tiempo – Contesto también apenado Luffy.

Pero es algo que he estado esperando todo este tiempo – dijo Hancock a lo que Luffy se quedó callado y volteo la mirada hacia la ventana.

Tu sabes que tendremos que vivir juntos para siempre, si estamos casados ¿Verdad? – Dijo Luffy aun viendo hacia la ventana.

Sip! – le dijo Hancock feliz.

Y tendrás que cuidar de mí todo el tiempo ¿verdad? – le volvió a decir Luffy.

Hare cualquier cosa por ti, Luffy – Contesto Hancock.

Entonces… ¿Qué hay de tocar tus pechos?, ¿Puedo hacer eso?- Dijo Luffy muy apenado.

Luffy – Hancock se le acerco a su oído para susurrarle de una forma muy sensual – por supuesto, vamos a celebrar en casa, asegúrate de…..acariciar un montón, ¿de acuerdo?

Minutos después llegaron a su destino, la casa de Hancock, donde luego de cerrar la puerta Hancock atrajo a Luffy para darle un profundo y candente beso, donde las lenguas de ambos bailaban dentro de sus bocas, después por la falta de aire se separan, para luego luffy desabrochar la blusa de Hancock y quitar el sostén que cubrían las grandes y hermosas tetas que tanto deseaba.

Son muy hermosas tus tetas – Dijo mientras acariciaba cada una con ambas manos – y muy suaves – Luego procedo a chuparlos uno por uno sacándole gemidos a Hancock – Tus pechos saben deliciosos Hancock-nee.

Luffy, a pesar de que esta es nuestra primera vez…Haa….¿Cómo es que sabes mi punto sensible? – Dijo muy excitada.

Veras, un día cuando vine a tu casa, te encontré masturbándote sobre el sofá mientras decías mi nombre, además que no solo tus pezones sino que tus senos conjunto son muy sensibles ¿verdad? – Dijo Luffy para luego volver a succionar y sacarle grandes gemidos a Hancock – Que suaves – Seguía en su labor hasta que Hancock no resistió y grito de lo excitada que estaba.

Luffy no es justo, yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien – Dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada.

Bueno, está bien, si tu insistes – Dijo Luffy – Este…¿harías un sándwich con tus tetas?

Está bien – Dijo Hancock para luego proceder a tomar con sus tetas el miembro del chico y empezar a frotarlo – ¿Te gusta cómo te lo hago? – Dijo Hancock a lo que Luffy asiente con la cabeza – Que bueno, porque voy hacerte sentir mejor – Dicho esto empezó a darle lamidas a la punta mientras seguía frotándolo entre sus tetas, sacándoles grandes gemidos al chico.

Hancock-nee tus tetas son increíbles, siento como si se me derritiera entre ellas – dijo con la voz entrecortada para luego agarrar los pezones de Hancock haciendo que esta empieza a temblar – Oh vaya, tiemblas cuando agarro tus pezones

Espera, mis pezones están muy sensibles en este momento – Dijo hancock.

Entonces hay que ponerse serios – Agarra con ambas manos las tetas de Hancock para luego empezar a mover las caderas y seguir frotando su pene con las tetas de Hancock.

Espera, si sigues así me vas hacer enloquecer…..aahhh – Ya muy excitada Hancock.

Hancock-nee, se siente increíble, me vengooo! – Dijo Luffy mientras llegaba al climax y Hancock también – Eso ha sido increíble – Dijo Luffy algo agitado para luego mirar a Hancock aun incada – Eh?, Hancock-nee.

Oh Luffy, pesar de que yo también me acabo de venir, aun siento un cosquilleo aquí abajo – Dijo mientras se acariciaba entre sus piernas – te quiero dentro de mí, me he conservado virgen todos estos años por ti Luffy, quiero que seas el primero y el único en mi vida

¡¿Qué?! – Se sorprendio Luffy ante tal revelación – Hancock-nee.

Dime Luffy, tú quieres tener eso ¿verdad? – Le decía a Luffy mientras lo sentaba en el sillón a lo que chico solo asiente – Entonces te lo daré – Se posicionaba sobre el miembro del chico para luego empezar a descender y autopenetrarse.

Hancock-nee, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele? – dijo preocupado al ver la cara de dolor que pone Hancock.

Tranquilo, duele un poco, pero siendo tú con quien estoy haciendo esto, el dolor es muy placentero y me hace muy feliz – Dijo Hancock con una tierna sonrisa – Listo, ya está todo dentro, voy a moverme – Dicho esto empezó a subir y bajar las cadera despacio para luego subir el ritmo – Se siente increíble – Exclamo.

Hancock-nee, siento como me aprietan las paredes de tu vagina mi pene, siento como si me fuera a fundir dentro de ti – Dijo Luffy.

Entonces hazlo, fúndete conmigo Luffy – Decía mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas, pero luego es detenida por Luffy – Que pasa – pregunta, pero repentinamente Luffy la sostiene y la recuesta en el sillón.

Sabes siempre he querido hacer esto, agarrar tus caderas mientras te penetro, para así meter mi pene más profundo – Dijo el chico posicionándose sobre ella.

Oh mi querido Luffy, no imagine que me desearas así – Dijo Hancock abriendo más las piernas para darle fácil acceso – Adelante, hazlo como tú quieras, soy tuya – Luego siente como el chico entra de golpe en ella y continuar con el golpeteo de caderas.

Y así estuvieron horas y horas, demostrándose el amor que había entre ellos, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, el llenándola con todo lo que tenía y ella feliz de recibirlo, luego quedando recostados en el sillón.

Hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo, pero por fin hemos cruzado la línea – Decia Luffy mientras tenia abrazada a Hancock.

Asi que, supongo que este lugar será nuestro nidito de amor a partir de ahora..? – Dijo Hancock.

A pesar de no estar casados? – Contesto Luffy.

Si, supongo que si – Dijo Hancock.

Aunque, "nidito de amor" suena muy cliché ¿no? – decía Luffy – Que te parece llamarlo nuestro "Dulce Hogar".

Me parece perfecto, eso queda mejor – Dijo Hancock para luego besarlo.

Y así fue como inicio esta historia de amor algo "clandestino" de estos dos, que les deparará más adelante al emprender esta apasionada aventura, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Capitulo 2: La ardiente docente

**Capítulo 2: La ardiente docente**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Hancock-nee y yo empezamos nuestro noviazgo, si como lo oyen, noviazgo ya que ella oficialmente es mi novia, pero ahora en este momento me estoy dirigiendo a la oficina de la junta directiva debido que ayer recibí una carta donde solicitaban mi presencia.

* * *

><p><em>- Dia anterior por la tarde -<em>

-Mira Luffy, te llegó una carta de la junta directiva – Dice Hancock con un sobre en su mano.

-¿Para mí? – Dijo Luffy y recibir el sobre – Que raro

El moreno procede abrir el sobre y leer el contenido que dice lo siguiente:

_Estimado Sr. Luffy Monkey D. _

_De la presente manera se le solicita su presencia en la oficina de la junta directiva mañana temprano, esto es para tratar el asunto de su trámite de inscripción, sin más en particular me despido de usted._

_Atte._

_Nico Robin_

_Presidenta de la Junta Directiva_

-Parece ser que es sobre mi inscripción – Dijo Luffy – Mañana iré.

-Espera un momento – Hancock toma la carta y lee el nombre que esta abajo – ¿Ella no era la asistente de tu padre?, me acuerdo de ella porque la conocí varias veces aquel entonces.

-¿Eh?, pues yo no recuerdo nada – Dijo Luffy pensativo.

-Eras muy pequeño para recordarlo – Le dijo Hancock – anda vamos a desayunar – procedió a poner la mesa pero algo la tenía inquieta – _Porque le envió esa carta si ella misma fue quien…_ - pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el llamado de Luffy para que se sentara a desayunar, cosa que hizo y dejo sus pensamientos para después.

* * *

><p><em>- Presente -<em>

-Oh, parece que aquí es – Dijo Luffy frente a la puerta con un letrero que dice "Junta Directiva" – Espero que no sea nada grave – Toca la puerta y abre – Con permiso ya est…. – pero al entrar se queda en shock al ver que dentro estaba una chica con la falda recogida mostrando su ropa interior y con la blusa abierta dejando ver su sostén, mientras una mujer morena oscura con ojos azules, cabello negro hasta la mitad de su espalda, con lentes, falda negra corta y blusa blanca estaba sentada cruzada de piernas mostrando parte de ellas – Eh!? – La chica al ver a Luffy reacciono y salió corriendo.

-Ahí estas Luffy-kun – Dijo la mujer sentada.

-¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Luffy a lo que había ocurrido.

-Oh, eso no era nada – Dijo la mujer – Por favor no te molestes con eso – Se levanta y camina hacia Luffy – Mira cómo pasa el tiempo, has crecido y estas hecho todo un hombre – Dijo la mujer – Toma asiento por favor hare un poco de té.

-Eh, está bien – se sentó en uno de los sillones donde esta una mesa en medio, momentos después regresa la mujer con dos tazas de té.

-Dime, como está tu padre – Pregunto la mujer.

-Pues, creo que bien, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo – Contesto Luffy – Disculpa, tu solías ser su asistente, ¿no?

-Oh disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Robin y si, fui su asistente, solíamos embarcarnos y tener aventuras por todo el mundo, él me ha enseñado mucho y me ha salvado la vida incontablemente, no sé cómo agradecérselo – Dijo la mujer – Aunque yo siempre había querido tener sexo salvaje con él en nuestros viajes – dijo tranquilamente haciendo que luffy escupiera lo que quedaba del té ante tal revelación.

-¿Quee? – Dijo sorprendido.

-Bueno, lo intente, pero tu padre siempre me rechazaba diciéndome que solo había una mujer en su corazón – Dijo algo decepcionada – por eso no tocaba a otra mujer.

-¿Una mujer en su corazón? – dijo Luffy. – ¿Te dijo quién?

-Sí, esa era tu madre – Dijo Robin sorprendiendo a Luffy – Me decía que ella fue, es y será el amor de su vida hasta el día que el muera.

-Oh, vaya no sabía que papa tuviera esos pensamientos – Dijo sintiéndose feliz por escuchar eso de su padre.

-Bueno, ya que no pude tener a tu padre – Dijo mientras se desabrochaba la blusa – Al menos tengo a su heredero frente a mí – Se despoja de su blusa y procede a quitarse la falda – Sé que soy una docente de esta escuela, pero sigo siendo mujer, comprendes ¿verdad? – Dijo ya despojada de la falda mostrando una lencería sexy y se sienta en el borde de la mesa frente a Luffy – Para decirlo sin rodeos, quiero tener sexo contigo.

-¡¿Eeehhh?! – Exclama sorprendido.

-Fufufufuf, anda no seas tímido – dijo para sentarse sobre él y hundir su cara entre sus tetas.

-_Sus tetas son muy suaves, más suaves que las de Hancock-nee_ – Al recordar a Hancock reacciona – Espera, no puedo hacer eso yo tengo novia.

-Oh, bueno no importa – Dijo Robin para luego darle un apasionado beso mientras acaricia la entre pierna de Luffy, luego le susurra al oído – no soy celosa – y darle una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda – Anda déjate llevar.

-No, no puedo – Dijo entre jadeos por la excitación que le provocaba Robin.

-Ya veremos después de esto si no puedes – Robin se quita de encima de Luffy y se inca a la altura de sus pantalones – Veamos que tenemos aquí – Desabrocha el cinturón y baja los pantalones junto con los boxers dejando el miembro de Luffy al descubierto – Mira nada más lo que tenías guardado, me pregunto si tu padre lo tendría igual, eso nunca lo sabré, pero el tuyo se ve delicioso – Procede a Lamerlo – Tiene un sabor delicioso – luego lo engulle totalmente subiendo y bajando la cabeza haciendo que Luffy gimiera del placer por la mamada que le está haciendo, pero luego se detiene – Espera, yo también quiero sentirme bien – dijo para recostar a Luffy en el sillón y ella subirse encima con su vagina en la cara de Luffy – Anda Luffy-kun, hazme sentir bien también, comete mi vagina – dijo para bajar sus caderas en la cara de Luffy y este procede a lamerla y metiendo su lengua en el interior de ella – Oh si, que bien usas tu lengua – exclama ante la sensación que le provoca para luego seguir chupando el pene del chico – Esto me gusta mucho.

-Robin, estoy por venirme – Dijo Luffy a punto de llegar al orgasmo – Ya no aguanto – Dijo para luego descargar todo en la Boca de la Morena y tragarlo todo.

-Aaahh, te viniste mucho, me gusta el sabor de tu semen, pero si quieres venirte otra vez, tienes que venirte aquí – Dijo Robin para luego pararse y mostrarle su vagina abierta, lo levanta y lo lleva la silla de su escritorio, lo sienta y ella se sienta sobre para luego cabalgarlo.

- Señorita presidenta – Dice Luffy entre Jadeos.

-Oh Luffy, tienes un maravilloso pene – Dice Robin mientras lo cabalgaba – Me estas llenando con el – Luego empieza a sacudir las caderas con el pene de Luffy dentro dándole una vista de su otro agujero – Que te parece eso Luffy, mi culo, ¿te gusta como lo muevo?

-Ah, ah, Señorita presidenta – Dice Luffy entre jadeos.

-Oh!, estas a punto de acabar, ¿es eso? – Dice Robin.

-S…Si – Dijo Luffy.

-Entonces, ahora para – Robin de repente apretó el Pene de Luffy haciendo que este no se viniera y sacándole un quejido ante abrupta interrupción – Ahora Luffy-kun, quiero esta vez que tú me satisfagas – Dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio abriéndose la vagina – Anda dámelo rápido – Dijo al sentir el pene del chico en la entrada de su vagina, pero de repente Luffy lo posiciono en la entrada de su ano – Espera ese es el sitio equivocado ese no…. – pero se quedó callada al sentir como era invadido su ano con el pene del chico – Hyaaaaa! – Exclamo Robin.

- Su culo se siente muy rico señorita presidenta – Dijo Luffy.

- N…no ahí, haa….haa – Decia Robin entre jadeos.

-Todo su cuerpo está temblando – Dice Luffy mientras empujaba en el interior de Robin.

-_Esto, se siente raro_ – Pensaba Robin – ahí….no.

-Ya entiendo, tu culo es tu punto débil, ¿no? – ante esto empujaba más fuerte.

-Yo….cada vez que tu padre me rechazaba tenía que autosatisfacerme – Dice Robin mientras era embestida – pero me gustaba más hacerlo en mi culo, es por eso que lo tengo muy sensible….haaa.

-Entonces, voy darte más fuerte para que te guste – Dijo y empieza a darle con más fuerza a sus embistes.

-Haaa, Luffy, me estas volviendo loca, con cada embiste me está calentando más…. Haaaa – Robin ya estaba perdiendo la razón – más…dame más, estas moliendo mi interior Luffy-kun, si sigues así me hare adicta a esto.

-Entonces, que se siente mejor, tus jugetes o mi pene – Dijo Luffy.

-Tu pene Luffy-kun, tu maravilloso y grandioso pene….haaa – Decía Robin.

-Me vengo! – Dice Luffy a punto de terminar.

-No!, en mi culo no, quiero que te vengas en mi vagina – Dice Robin.

-Yo también, p…pero no puedo controlarme – Dice Luffy.

-Entonces déjalo salir – Dice Robin y en un rápido movimiento se saca el pene de su culo, recuesta a Luffy sobre el escritorio y se monta sobre el para poder metérselo en la vagina – Hazlo!

-Ya no aguantoooooo! – y dejo salir todo en el interior de la morena sacándole espasmos a esta.

-Eso….estuvo….increible – Dice Hancock con la voz entrecortada.

-Si….estuvo increíble – Dijo Luffy de la misma manera – Sobre los tramites de inscripción que mencionaba la carta.

-Bueno, eso era una excusa para traerte y tener sexo contigo – Dijo Robin con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Huh? – estaba confuso a lo que dijo.

-Tuve que inventarme una buena excusa, o de lo contrario todos sospecharían el por qué te traje, a decir verdad valió la pena – Dice contenta – De todos modos esos son mis problemas, no hay de qué preocuparse – dice mientras lo abraza.

- Ya veo…. – Aun no entendía el por qué hizo todo eso.

-hehehe, oye permíteme hacerlo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dice Robin.

-_Eeehh!? ¿¡Otra vez!?_ – Pensó Luffy – P..pero ya lo hicimos, además me tengo que ir, me espera mi novia.

-Tranquilo, solo una vez más, además… – mueve las caderas haciendo que el pene de Luffy se endurezca e nuevo en el interior de Robin – Tu amiguito ya está de nuevo listo para la guerra…..fufufufufu…..además esta no será la última vez que lo hagamos – Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-_Creo que no llegare temprano a casa ahora _– esos fueron los pensamientos de Luffy antes de continuar con otra ronda de sexo salvaje con la ardiente docente.

Después de pasar todo el día en la oficina de la Junta directiva para "tratar el asunto de su inscripción" regreso a su casa donde Hancock lo esperaba para cenar.

-Luffy, mi amor que bueno que regresaste, que tal te fue – dice Hancock mientras se acerca a su novio, pero de repente se detiene – Espera….¿qué es ese olor? Acaso huelo a… ¿Perfume de mujer? – Dijo al estar oliendo a su novio al detectar una fragancia que no era de él, cosa que no le gusto y puso nervioso a Luffy – Luffy, por… - No pudo terminar de preguntar por qué sus labios fueron invadidos por los de Luffy.

-Hancock-nee, vamos este es un momento romántico – Dijo Luffy mientras la llevaba a su recamara.

-¿Eh?...¿Huh?...¿Luffy? – Dijo confundida mientras era arrastrada a la recamara.

Momentos después de un silencio, se escuchaban los jadeos y gritos en la habitación.

-Ohh, Luffy….wow….mi culo….Ah…Ahh….mi culooo! – Grito Hancock.

Y así nuestra linda pareja paso una noche de pasión donde nuestro protagonista hizo olvidar a su novia sobre el aroma que tenía impregnado. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Luffy tiene una nueva acosadora? ¿Hancock peleará para defender lo que es suyo?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí mis queridos lectores, como la ven, Robin utilizo sus artimañas para poder tirarse al "pobre" Luffy, bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos hasta la próxima, dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión. Gracias.<p> 


	4. Capitulo 3: El reencuentro

Saludos a todos, aquí regreso con el siguiente capitulo que es muy light, que lo disfruten.

-Todos los derechos de los personajes no son míos son del autor Eiichiro Oda-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: El reencuentro<strong>

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Luffy inicio su noviazgo con su vecina Hancock, donde sucedieron muchas cosas como la aventura con la presidenta de la Junta Directiva para "hablar" sobre su inscripción y por lo cual termino en una candente sesión de sexo salvaje, después de ese día era acosado por la presidenta y llamado para "tratar" unos asuntos, cosa que ya sabía lo que significaba eso, así estuvo unos meses hasta que un día fue llamado nuevamente.

-Aquí estoy señorita presidenta, que es lo que quiere – Dice Luffy entrando.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero, mi querido Luffy-kun – Dijo Robin sentada detrás de su escritorio, Luffy solo suspiro – Pero esta vez no es para eso por lo que te llame – Dijo extrañando al moreno.

-¿Eh?, entonces para que me llamo – Dijo aun confundido.

-Veras, te llame para decirte algo importante – Dijo y luego se para se acerca al chico y lo abraza con mucha fuerza.

-¿Señorita Presidenta? – Dijo ante el extraño comportamiento, para luego escuchar sollozar a la mujer - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está llorando? – Pregunto él.

-Luffy-kun, yo….yo….seré transferida a otra preparatoria – Dijo sorprendiéndolo – me transferirán a la Preparatoria de mi tierra natal, Ohara.

-¿Pero por qué se pone triste? Si la enviaran a su tierra natal – Dice Luffy.

-Oh Luffy-kun, no estoy triste por ir a mi tierra natal – Dice Robin mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico – lo que me entristece es que me alejaran de ti – Dijo sorprendiendo al chico – después de ese día, cada vez que te llamaba para tener nuestras sesiones, me empezaste a gustar, más y más, a tal grado que llegue hasta amarte – Dice Robin.

-Seño….. – Luffy no pudo terminar por que fue silenciado por un dedo en su boca.

-Robin…llámame Robin, aunque sea hoy, solo di mi nombre – Dijo ella – te lo pido por favor.

-Robin….yo…lo siento – Dijo este agachando la mirada.

-Lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a pasar – dijo para luego levantar el rostro del chico – pero aun así quería intentarlo, tenía la esperanza de que te haría olvidarla y con ello convencerte de venir conmigo, pero creo que no será posible – dijo mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

-Lo siento…..yo la amo desde hace mucho y no pienso dejarla – decía el chico.

-Lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que lo hacíamos, notaba que no me mirabas a mí, sino a ella – Dijo Robín, él no decía nada – Te puedo pedir un favor.

-Dime Robín – Dijo Luffy.

-Hazme el amor – Dijo ella a lo que él dijo "está bien" – Pero, házmelo como si se lo hicieras a ella, quiero aunque sea por una vez sentir ese amor que tanto le brindas y le das, por favor – Luffy se le quedo viendo.

-Está bien, lo haré, haré que sea para ti inolvidable – Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias – Le dijo Robin.

Y así Luffy le dio a Robin su última sesión, donde ella experimento lo que es ser amada y deseada aun sabiendo que no era para ella, a la semana después, Robin deja la Institución, con el recuerdo de ese día grabado en su mente y cuerpo, el tiempo paso y las vacaciones de verano comenzaron.

-Luffy, en que tanto piensas – Dice Hancock mientras ve al chico recostado en sus piernas mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-En nada importante – Dijo el moreno.

-¿Deberás?, porque te veo muy pensativo – Le dijo Hancock.

-Enserio, bueno ahora que lo dices si pienso en algo – Dijo él.

-¿En qué? – Dijo Hancock.

-En lo mucho que te amo y lo que podemos hacer este verano – Dijo sonriente.

-Oh, mi querido Luffy, yo también te amo y haremos muchas cosas juntos este verano – Dijo Hancock para luego besarlo, después el beso se intensificó más hasta llegar a las caricias, hubieran seguido más de no ser porque se escuchó el claxon de un camión - ¿Qué fue eso?

-Fue el sonido de un claxon de un camión grande – Dijo Luffy, para luego levantarse e ir asomarse por la ventana – Es un camión de mudanza, alguien se está mudando a la casa vecina que estaba sola.

-Vaya, tendremos nuevos vecinos – Dijo Hancock asomándose también.

Entonces ven como el camión se estaciona en la casa y ven como los cargadores acarrean todo, en eso ven un taxi llegar y de él se baja una bella mujer de cabello naranja largo, con unos jeans, una blusa de tirantes y zapatillas de tacon, Hancock al verla presiente que la conoce de algún lado.

-Esa mujer, siento que la conozco de algún lado – Dijo Hancock.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que yo también – Dijo Luffy algo pensativo.

Mientras tanto con la mujer pelinaranja….

-Que bien se siente regresar después de un largo tiempo – Dijo ella – Algunas cosas han cambiado en mi ausencia – entonces ve la casa de Luffy – y otras espero que siguán igual – en eso observa que por una de las ventanas están dos personas – Al parecer no tanto – Dijo para luego levantar la mano y haciendo la seña de saludo.

-Parece que nos está saludando – Dijo Luffy.

-Eso parece – Dijo Hancock – que tal si vamos a saludarla también.

-Me parece bien – Dijo el chico para luego alejarse de la ventana y salir al encuentro con la pelinaranja – Hola soy Luffy y ella es Hancock – Dijo el chico presentándose a lo que Hancock dijo "hola" – mucho gusto de conocerte.

-El gusto es mío – Dijo la pelinaranja – pero yo ya sabía quiénes son ustedes – dijo ella.

- ¿Ya nos conocías? – Dijo Luffy.

-Sí, ¿no me recuerdan? – Dijo la pelinaranja a lo que la pareja dijo "No" – Soy yo, Nami.

-Nami….Nami…. ¿!Nami!?...¿!eres tú!? – Dijo Hancock.

-La misma – Dijo la ahora conocida como Nami para luego ver como Hancock la abraza con mucha efusividad – ¿Cuánto tiempo no?

-Desde que terminamos la preparatoria que no te veo – Dijo Hancock.

-Un momento – Dijo Luffy – ¿cómo es que me conoces a mí también?, yo no te recuerdo.

-Oh es cierto, no me recuerdas porque antes usaba anteojos, tenía pecas y el cabello corto – Dijo Nami.

-Anteojos….mmm…. – Dijo Luffy aun pensando hasta que un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

_- 7 años atrás -_

Era una linda mañana de sábado, como cualquier otro, y en un parque de juegos se encontraban tres personas, dos jóvenes y un niño, una de las jóvenes tenía el cabello corto de un color naranja intenso, usaba anteojos grandes y tenía pecas, está concentrada en lo que parece ser un cuaderno de dibujo, la otra joven pelinegra conocida como Hancock estaba jugando con un niño de 9 años en los juegos.

-Listo! – Exclamo la joven peli naranja llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-Que pasa Nami – Dijo Hancock.

-Ya lo termine – Dijo Nami.

-¿Qué terminaste Nami-nee? – Dijo el pequeño Luffy.

-Termine el dibujo que estaba haciendo – Dijo la Peli naranja.

-Déjame ver – Dijo Luffy.

-Mira – Nami le mostro el dibujo que era un paisaje de una playa con la puesta del sol, al lado una bonita casa.

-Wooow, te quedo bonito Nami-nee - Dijo el niño.

-Bueno, no es para tanto – Dijo apenada la joven.

-Pero en verdad te quedo genial – Dijo Luffy.

-Luffy tiene razón, te quedo genial – Apoyo Hancock.

-Si ustedes lo dicen, entonces es verdad – Dijo Nami viendo el dibujo.

-Qué tal si vamos a jugar – Dijo Luffy mientras jalaba a Nami y Hancock.

-Vamos pues – Dijo Nami.

Y así pasaron toda la mañana jugando en todos los juegos del parque hasta que llego la tarde, el pequeño Luffy quedo cansado que se quedó dormido, Hancock al estar entretenida jugando recordó que tenía preparado una canasta con bocadillos para un dia de picnic, por lo que le dijo a Nami que si cuidaba a Luffy en lo que regresaba, a lo que Nami le dijo que si y lo recostó en su regazo.

-Qué lindo te vez – Dijo Nami mientras acariciaba los cabellos del niño, se le hizo muy tierno mientras dormía que le dio por darle un beso en la mejilla, esto ocasionó que el niño despertará – Oh, ya te despertaste.

-Nami-nee? – Dijo el niño somnoliento – y Hancock-nee?

-Hancock fue por unos bocadillos a su casa, al rato regresa – Le dijo Nami.

-Oh, ya veo – Dijo Luffy.

Nami contemplaba al niño le parecía muy encantador, era muy alegre, simpático y al parecer cuando creciera sería muy atractivo, esto último hizo que se ruborizara, aunque la idea de verlo ya crecido no le parecía mala idea, en ese momento se le vino una idea.

-Luffy – Dijo ella llamando la atención del niño.

-Si Nami-nee – Dice Luffy.

-Sabes, se me ocurrió hacer un retrato tuyo, que te parece – Dijo Nami.

-¿Mio? Está bien – Dijo el niño.

-Entonces ponte debajo de ese árbol – Le dijo a lo que el niño obedeció.

Y así Nami procedió a retratar al niño debajo del árbol, estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Hancock llego con los bocadillos para realizar el picnic.

-Que andan haciendo – Pregunta Hancock.

-Nami-nee me está dibujando – Dijo Luffy en su posición.

-Deberas – Dice Hancock.

-Sí, solo dame un momento, ya mero termino – Decía Nami aun concentrada en su cuaderno de dibujo, momentos después termina – Listo, ya está terminado.

-Quiero verlo – Se acerca el niño, el junto con Hancock se acerca al dibujo – Woow, te quedo genial.

-Sí, te quedo muy hermoso – Decía Hancock.

-Yo opino lo mismo – Dice Nami.

El dibujo era de Luffy debajo del arbol, con una sonrisa donde reflejaba toda su inocencia, además de lo que lo caracterizaba, parecía que el retrato se fuera a salir del cuaderno de lo bien hecho que estaba.

-Bueno, quien tiene hambre – Dijo Hancock.

Y así Hancock sacó un mantel de la canasta para extenderlo y poner los bocadillos preparados pasando una linda tarde de día de campo.

_- presente -_

-Ahora lo recuerdo, eres a quien le gustaba mucho dibujar, recuerdo que siempre ibas con nosotros al parque y regresábamos juntos a casa – Dijo Luffy.

-Ya me recordaste, que bueno – Dijo Nami.

-Y dime, como te ha ido, desde que te fuiste porque tu madre fue transferida a otra ciudad ya no supe nada de ti – Dice Hancock.

-Bueno, como ya sabe, mi madre es Marine y pues nos fuimos por que la transfirieron a Cocoyashi, ahí fui a la Universidad y estudie Diseño de modas – Dice Nami – cuando termine la Universidad empecé a diseñar mi primera línea de ropa, al principio fue difícil, porque era una novata y nadie quería a una recién salida de la escuela, pero afortunadamente me encontré de pura casualidad con un cazatalentos llamado Pappug, vio mis diseños y me dijo que los llevará a su taller, ahí fue donde conocí a otra chica llamada Camy que también es diseñadora y desde entonces entre las dos sacamos la marca de ropa "Criminal".

-Dijiste ¿"Criminal"?, la ropa de moda juvenil del momento – Dice Hancock.

-Así es, como la vez – Decía Nami.

-Vaya, eso sí es sorprendente – Dice Hancock – y que haces de regreso por acá.

-Queremos expandir el mercado y abriremos una sucursal aquí, por lo que me vine a vivir aquí – Dice Nami.

-Que bien – Dice Hancock.

- Ya terminamos de descargar su mudanza – Dice uno de los cargadores que se acerco a ellos.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias – Dice Nami – este, me podrían ayudar acomodar algunas cosas por favor – Le dice Nami a la pareja a lo que ellos aceptan – Gracias.

Y así estuvieron todo el día ayudando a Nami a mover todas las cajas a sus lugares correspondientes, no se imaginaron que tuviera tantas cosas, hasta que por fin Luffy dejo la última caja en su lugar, que era la habitación de Nami.

-Vaya, creí que nunca terminaríamos – Dice Luffy.

-Perdón, no pensé que sería mucho – Dice Nami.

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya terminanos – Dice Luffy.

-Gracias Luffy, eres igual de lindo y caballeroso que antes – Dice Nami mientras lo abraza y lo aprieta contra sus pechos.

-Ya sabes, para lo que se te ofrezca – Dice Luffy sonriente – Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, mañana tengo escuela.

-Deja los acompaño a la puerta – Dice Nami para luego salir y bajar a la sala donde Hancock movía unas cajas – Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

-No hay de que – Dice Hancock – Bueno, ya nos vamos, nos dio mucho gusto de verte de nuevo y bienvenida otra vez.

-Igualmente – Dice Nami.

Hancock y Luffy se van cada uno a su casa, mientras Nami sube a su habitación y se pone a desempacar algunas cajas, en eso de una de ellas se encuentra con su viejo cuaderno de dibujo.

-Mis viejos dibujos – Dice mientras hojeaba el cuaderno – no me acordaba de ellos aún seguía hojeándolo hasta que se detuvo en un dibujo en especial - Luffy – Veía el dibujo que hizo de Luffy en el parque – Como has crecido, te has hecho un hombre atractivo – acaricia el dibujo – si supieras que otra de las razones que vine fue porque quería verte – dice y abraza el dibujo.

* * *

><p>Y corteee, aquí termina este capítulo, ¿cómo ven la llegada de Nami?, ¿esto afectará la amistad entre ellas?, dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión y saber que tanto les gusta esta historia o que le puedo mejorar, gracias.<p>

NA: Aquellos que no les gusta, por favor de abstenerse de comentar con agresiones hacia mi persona, solo no comenten o no siguán leyéndola, eso es muy anti profesional e irrespetuoso, además de que es algo que yo nunca haría.


End file.
